Indiscretions
by DarkJediJade
Summary: Just a one shot with Mara and Leia, written mainly because there is too little femme slash for OT characters. :p Total fluff.


_A/N: This was born of a discussion about just how much m/m slash there is out there… and how little f/f slash exists. I can count on one hand the number of Mara/Leia fics I can find. Kriff- I found more slash for Palpatine then I did for Mara/Leia. I decided this needed to be fixed. XD Oh and the line about Luke and Han is my nod to a certain profic which had a scene where Luke was watching Han changing in the dark without Han knowing… and "reaching under his robe to grasp his lightsaber". I kid you not. Since it was implied- I ran with it. :p I just did this for the hell of it. If anyone wants to take this plot and continue it I welcome you to it._

The first thing Leia noticed on waking was Han's arm felt a lot smoother then usual. His hand entwined with hers not it's usual callused self… and then there was the rather soft chest in her back. Oh shavit… what had she done? She debated just bolting from the bed, grabbing what clothes she could find and just running without looking back at who she had spent the night with, but the combination of a pounding hangover and a soft groan from behind her stilled her movement.

"Um, hi." came a familiar voice, though not one Leia usually associated with the uncertainty which presently coloured it.

"Uh, hi yourself." Leia said, flushing as she shifted and turned to face the woman nestled beside her. As she moved the pounding in her head increased.

"I can… help with that." Mara said softly, her eyes not quite meeting Leia's. "I mean with the Force… Force healing. Helps hangovers." she said, realizing she was rambling a bit.

"That would be nice." Leia said after a moment. She jumped a little as Mara reached out a hand to her temple. Mara gave a slight laugh as she did.

"Don't worry… despite what Luke might of told you, I don't bite unless you ask me to." she said smirking slightly as she focused on relieving the other woman's pain.

"Um, thanks." Leia said "Isn't this weird for you?" she asked. Mara gave a shrug.

"A little I guess. I mean, you are my husband's sister." she said. Picking up a bit of Leia's thoughts and the questions forming in her mind, Mara decided to save the Princess the trouble and answer directly "As to waking up with another woman, no it's not. My husband not withstanding… I don't really like most men." she explained. "I'm guessing you never…" Leia shook her head.

"I've never been with anyone but Han." she said. "Oh shavit! Han! He's going to kill me for this!" she blurted out. Mara gave a shrug.

"More likely I suspect he'd wish there were holos." she laughed. "I don't think he'll mind that much… and if he does… well…" Mara hesitated, unsure if Leia was ready to know certain things about her husband. "I know a few things about him I can hold over his head." she said. Leia raised an eyebrow at her.

"Like?" she asked. Mara shifted uncomfortably, regretting having brought the subject up. Finally she gave a huff and responded.

"Promise me you won't hurt Han for this first." Mara said.

"I promise" Leia said, a bit concerned now.

"There has been a few… indiscretions when enough Whyrens gets flowing at the Rogue and Smuggler's Alliance parties." Mara said.

"Are you saying you caught him cheating on me with another woman and you never said anything?" Leia asked enraged. Mara propped herself on her elbows and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I never said woman… and I was respecting your wish not to know about your brother's sex life." she said. It took Leia a minute to realize what Mara meant by that.

"You mean… my husband… and yours… together?" she blurted out shocked. Mara gave a nod.

"It's why Luke doesn't mind my own… dalliances." she said.

"So you both know.. and are ok with it?" Leia asked shocked. Mara shrugged.

"It's something we can not offer each other… and we've both been independent for so long… it just works better this way." she explained. Leia was stunned… not only at the openness and trust inherent in the relationship between her brother and the former Emperor's Hand… but that such a relationship could work in the first place. She was also hurt Han had not trusted her enough to tell her what had happened… but then again had it been Han and not Mara explaining, would she of even listened to him? She jumped a little as Mara placed a hand on her shoulder, and shifted Leia so she lay on her belly, massaging her shoulders as Leia thought. While at times Mara's almost casual, unconscious reading of thoughts around her bothered Leia, for the moment she was glad for it. The other woman understood she needed time to think and process, and gave her that. After a few minutes, Leia spoke.

"Will you tell Luke about this?" she asked nervously.

"Force bond… he already knows." Mara sighed. "Though I never specifically said it was you I was with if that's what you mean. He'll know if I don't shield… but I can keep secrets from him still." she said. Leia wasn't sure if she found it comforting or relieving Palpatine's former personal assassin was keeping secrets from her brother… or implied she could anyways. Mara must of picked up her worry as she hastened to reassure Leia "I don't tend to keep anything from him… not anymore… well except birthday gifts." she laughed before continuing "but I respect you however Leia and I will keep this secret if that is what you wish." Leia considered that.

"You might be able to shield.. but I never really trained and doubt I can… it would be better if he heard it directly from us versus… finding out when he tries to figure out why I'm acting awkward at our next dinner." she sighed.

"Point." Mara said smiling. "But I suppose before I talk to my husband… I should ask what it is you want."

"What?" Leia asked, sitting up confused. Instead of answering directly Mara leaned in to kiss her, and spoke through the Force.

_"I mean… do you think this was a mistake… or do you want to do this again?"_ Mara purred in her head. Leia flushed some twenty shades of red, and was sure her face matched Mara's hair.

"I don't know… I… I honestly don't remember much… too much Whyrens I think." she admitted sheepishly.

"Well…" Mara purred, her lips suddenly against Leia's throat "We have a few hours yet before my husband sobers and cleans himself up and comes home…" she said, her voice trailing off suggestively. Though she was nervous, Leia felt a thrill of excitement go through her.

"Well I guess I won't know until I try right?" she said grinning shyly at Mara. With that the ex-assassin wrestled a very willing Princess down.

Epilogue

Luke paced in their shared apartment shaking his head as Mara explained about the previous night. "Of all the billions of people on Coruscant… why my sister?" he sighed. Mara planted her hands firmly on her hips.

"Why not? It wasn't like I planned it. If anything it's _your_ fault." she retorted.

"My fault?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Yes yours. We started drinking to keep her mind off worrying about where Han was and why he wasn't coming home some nights. I know you were with him, so yes, it's your fault farm boy." Mara responded. Luke sighed.

"How did she take it… finding out?" he asked.

"She's upset with Han for not telling her… but she's not too mad." Mara said. Luke blew out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad for that… I'd hate it if I ruined things for her and Han." he said.

"Takes two to tango farm boy." Mara pointed out. "You can't always blame everything on yourself."

"I know, I just want her to be happy is all." Luke said. Mara grinned, and Luke instantly regretted his choice of words.

"Oh I made sure she left here very, very happy." Mara said mischievously. Luke buried his face in his hands.

"That is more then I need to know Mara- it is my sister we are talking about. Oh stars… what am I going to do with you?" he asked ruefully. Mara had a number of enthralling suggestions she planted in his mind through their Force bond, and Luke laughed. "I think that can be arranged." he said grinning.


End file.
